The Unknown
by Mystic Nights
Summary: An American comes to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year, with the power to end the rival between the houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin.
1. Default Chapter

Fan Fiction-Harry Potter

****

Harry Potter and the Unknown

__

Chapter One: The American

"You there! Girl what are you doing?" 

"Huh?" A girl replies to a man in a dark blue uniform. No doubt one of the workers for the train. 

"Where you off to missy?" He replied. He was a short man, very big around the waist. Had dark brown with one bald spot on the top of his head. A long mustache, that would look like Hitler's only it was shorter. The girl looked at her ticket with shaking hands replying softly. "Platform 9 3/4 sir.."The man laughed harshly out loud, several people glanced over at him with the look that though he was a mad man. 

"Platform 9 3/4 you say?" More laughing. "I do say you youngins always trying to stir up trouble..be off with you..go make something of yourself.." He said looking down upon her with disgust. She could hear him mummbling as he walked away. 

"Perfect." She whispered to herself as she looked around. By the looks of her you could already tell she had no idea where she was going. Pushing her cart along as she came to a thin brick post that at the top had the numbers 9 and 10. 9 3/4 should be close to the middle there somewhere. But it didnt exist did it?

"You looking for Platform 9 3/4?" Came a loud voice from behind her. The girl quickly turned around to see a young boy about her age. He seemed to be a few inches taller than her, well built with short light blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. His skin was rather pale looking though. Looking up to see his parents she sees his father, very tall, like he was important or something. His face made a small smile but it wasnt anything friendly. The women next to him had a weird look on her face. The girl didnt know if she was already upset about something or if she always looked like that.

"Oh yea..can you tell me how to get there?" She asked looking back down at the boy. He smiled a bit as he turned to his parents. Whispering to them then turning back to her as they walked away. 

"Yea sure..just run straight through that wall between 9 and 10." He said rather dully. "Like this.." He grabbed his cart and started running fast, then with a blink of an eye he was gone. The girl quickly looked around as she ran over to the wall and placed her hand on it. It was solid of course, a few stares from the people as they see her feeling the wall. She took a step back, then walking over to her cart placing her hands tightly on the handle and broke into a run. Her heart was beating fast as the wall got closer and closer. Closing her eyes as she came right to it. Opening them back up she glanced around. What a sight! Kids were everywhere..some younger than her, most of them were older or her age though. Most of them all speaking excitedly as they hug there parents good bye and walked onto a train. Her dark green eyes glanced at the train. It was huge, black and red, with a sign that said, Hogwarts Express. She smiled as she pushed her cart forward. She stoped, taking out her luggage and her other things. The boy she saw earlier looked over to her and walked up towards her. 

"Hey..just walk into the train and find a compartment. I'd show you but im a Prefect and I have other important things to attend to." The boy said as he took off, joining up with two other boys. Forcing a smile the girl took her things and walked into the train. She bit her lip as she she walked down the hall looking for an empty compartment. Looking left and right she finally found what she was looking for. She slid the door open and looked inside. It was empty, kinda small but all trains were like that for the most part. Walking in the girl smiled to herself, she actually hoped it would have another person in it. She wasnt great at making new friends but she didnt like the idea of traveling to Hogwarts alone. Sitting down the girl placed her things next to her then stared out the window. It was getting rather empty out there as all the kids started forming into the train. A second later the train whistled loudly as she felt it shake as it started up. Then the senery started moving slowly as the train began its way towards its destination. 

It wasnt long untill the compartment door opened slowly. Letting in another young boy, about her age. He was also a few inches taller than her. Skinny with tannish skin color. He had jet black hair that was all over the place, thinking it suited him nicely. He had on baggy clothes that looked like he was once fat but then suddenly went skinny while he was wearing the same clothes. 

"Mind if I join you?" The boy said nicely. She smiled nodding towards him. The boy smiled as he walked in, sitting down ont he seat infront of her. "Im Harry..Potter.." He said as he brushed his hair down infront of her face. 

"Im..Andrea..Carman.." She said rather stupidly. Harry smiled as he nodded his head. For a second he looked out the window then looked back at her.

"You new here?" He asked.

"Yea.." Andrea replied.

"American?"

"Yes."

"Where from?" Asking again.

"Colorado.." Andrea said looking over at him. Harry nods as he looked over to the compartment door. It opened again letting in two more people. A boy and a girl. The boy was wall with red hair and freckles with a grin on his face. The girl was her height with curly brown hair with soft light skin. "Hiya Harry." The boy said as he came down sitting next to him. The girl smiled to Harry as she walked over and sat down next to Andrea. "Hey Ron." Harry said looking over to him also giving him a grin. "Hey Hermione.." He said looking over to the girl sitting next to her. "Hi Harry..whos your friend?" She said looking over at Andrea giving her a warm smile. "Oh..Im Andrea Carman."

"Shes new..from Colorado.." Harry said. "Oh really?" The girl named Hermione said looking at her. "What year are you?" She asked. "Um..6th.." Andrea replied. "Oh really..same as us! Know what house your in?" She asked quickly. In the corner of her eye she saw Ron rolling his eyes at her. "Uh well no..I have to get sorted with the first years..thats what..um..I was told." Andrea told her. "Ah, well I hope your in Gryffindor..its the best house there is." "Is it?" Andrea asked her looking around at Harry and Ron. "Ah its cool. Do you know anything about the houses?" Ron asked her staring at her up and down for a little bit. "Oh..no.." She said to him looking down at the ground a little bit. "Oh its ok. Lets see..theres Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Hermione said taking over before Harry or Ron could answer. "All three of us are in Gryffindor..HufflePuff's are kinda a joke..Ravenclaw is ok..Slytherin's well are full of slimy gits..and speaking of which.." Hermione said shortly. Andrea looked up to see the boy she saw at the train station. This time he had two other of his friends with him.

Both of them were short and large, with dumb look on their faces, but they looked very strong. "What do you want Malfoy.." Ron said rudely looking over his direction. "Nothing that you could ever offer Weasley.." He replied, but cut his sentece short when he saw Andrea. "Oh you eh? Forgot to introduce myself earlier. Im Draco Malfoy. Slytherin." Andrea nodded and smiled a bit. Her face grew a little hot as the other three turned and looked at her. "Andrea..Carman." She said. Draco nods and turns and leaves the compartment. "You know him?" Ron asked as soon as he left. "Well..I met him at the train station..a while ago." Andrea replied slowly as she saw everyone with their eyes wide open staring at her like she was insane. "He..uh seemed ok to me, why is that bad?"

Ron snorts a little bit and Harry hits him in the side to get him to shut up. "Oh well..hes not exactly the nicest person-" Hermione said but she was cut of from Ron's big mouth. "His a Slytherin Slim Ball..good for nothing waste of life.." He said shaking his head and crossing his arms. "You see Andrea..Slytherins and Gryffindors dont really get along with eachother, as a matter of fact, Slytherins dont really like anyone outside their house.." "Why?" Andrea asked looking over at Ron and Harry. "Its just the way it is..." Harry said shrugging.

It seemed to take hours and hours for the train to finally stop at their destination. During that time they all changed into their robes and left the train. Andrea stepped down from the steps of the train and looked around confused. All the upper classmen were gathering together to ride in carriages, the first years were standing around waiting for something to happen. "First years! First years this way!." Cried out a low deep voice. Andrea turns around to see a man standing near her. A very large man. "You there! Your Andrea Carman?" He said to her looking down with a soft smile almost hidden by his beared. "Uh..yea.." Andrea replied, her voice shaking a little. "No need to be scared girl..your supposed to come with the first years and get sorted with them." "Uh alright." She replied following him. She looked behind her to see Ron,Harry, and Hermione waving to her. Waving back as she took a deep breath and followed the others. On the boat ride there Andrea didnt speak to anyone. The first years talking super fast on how they were supposed to ge sorted into the houses. Finally they arrived and Andrea excited the boat quickly and headed up the stairs. They waited there for a few moments then a lady came out to greet them. It was a little tall, slender looking with dark greyish hair pulled up in a tight bun. "Good evening. Now before you join your class mates, you must be first soarted into the houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, HufflePuff, and Slytherin. Good behavor earns you points for your house, bad behavior takes them away, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. Now follow me." She replied as she moved straight forward. The doors infront of the were very tall and opened slowly as they all walked through, into this big room. The room had four very large tables where the students sat, Andrea assumed that these were the house tables. In the front was also a large table, where all the teachers sat.

"When I call your name please sit down and I shall place the hat on your head." Said the witch from earlier. "James McDonald." A small boy with dark brown hair and glasses walked up slowly. He sat down as the witch placed the hat on his head. For a moment he just sat there untill suddenly the hats voice echoed through the room. "RAVENCLAW!" Clapping could be heard as the boy walked over to sit with his house. For a while Andrea seemed to be dazed off at the moment. She looked over to her side and saw Harry sitting in between Ron and Hermione, he gave her a small smile and Hermione mouthed a good luck to her. Suddenly Andrea jumped hearing the words. "Andrea Carman." Andrea snapped her head to the front and moved carefully between the other students. She sat down slowly on the stool and looked around as the hat was placed upon her head. For quite some time she heard a voice in her head. "Hm...where to put you..where to put you.." Then she realized it was the hat who was speaking inside her head. Her eyes glanced around for a moment then they landed on Draco Malfoy, he gave her a smile and a nod. She smiled back then she heard suddenly, "Ah yes..now I know..SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried. Andrea shot a glance over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked disappointed as she moved to the Slytherin table. Draco waved at her and moved down making room for her to sit. "Here you are..Slytherin eh? Who would have thought." He said. For the rest of the sorting Andrea kept looking over at Harry Potter. Why couldnt she be in Gryffindor? Her personality didnt fit the Slytherin's at all.


	2. Choosing Friends

Harry Potter and the Unknown Chapter 2: Chosing Friends "Come on Andrea, I'll show you where our Common Room is." Draco replied as he stood up from the table. Andrea moved her glance away from Harry as she also stood up beside him. "Oh alright.." They started walking, soon exiting the Great Hall. For a while it was silent. Andrea was looking around at the other students talking and laughing heading up towards their own Common Rooms. "So Slytherin has an opening for Quidditch..tryouts are coming up soon." Draco said as they went up a flight of stairs. Turning his head to look at her. "You play Quidditch right? I mean..you Americans do play that sport?" Andrea shook her head annoyed like and turned her head towards him. "Of course we play Quidditch.." Andrea snapped at him. Draco's eyes were a little wide being taken back, first time anyone has ever really snapped at him like that. "American's arent stupid you know.." Rolling her eyes as they headed up a staircase leading down yet another hallway. "Right. Well what possion do you play?" He said, before she answered him he stopped infront of a wall. Andrea looked at him confused as he muttered the password. "Sneak" Walking in he looked around, then letting Andrea get a good look. "Cool" She murmmed. "Oh..just FYI Malfoy..I play Chaser..never played with my school of course, but my dad was Keeper and hes made me practice since I was five..on becoming a Chaser..seemed I would see more action that way.." Trailing off as she continued to look around. "Well good.." Said Draco. "Turns our we have an opening for a Chaser..i'll let you know when they are..there..you dormitory is up there." He said pointing up the staircase to the left. "Pansy should be up there already..she'll show you around tomorrow.." He said as he trailed off to bed. "Right then..bye.." Andrea said as she headed up the stairs. "Draco sent you did he?" The girl called Pansy said in a rather high pitched voice. "Letting me show you around..probably because im a Prefect also." She said smiling. "Welcome to Slytherin..my name is Pansy Parkinson.." "Er..Andrea Carman.." She said forcing another smile. Didnt seem to bad did they? Maybe Hermione and the others were just saying that because they were in Gryffindor.."You sleep there..i'll see you in the morning and we'll head off to breakfast.." "Right..night Pansy.." Andrea sat there lying in bed looking at the ceiling. What on earth am I here for? Would be so nice to be back home wouldnt it?Andrea thought to herself. But her thoughts were soon interupted by her eye lids closing slowly letting her fall into deep sleep. "Morning Andrea." Pansy said dully as she got dressed. "Mornin.." Andrea muttered back to her. Andrea looked around and on the end of her bed was a dark grey skirt, a plain white shirt, a dark green and white striped tie and a dark grey over sweatshirt. Rubbing her eyes a little as she put her new uniform on. Moving over at a mirrior she brushed through her hair, than ran her fingers through it to make it look layered. Looking over at Pansy she smiled and asked her. "So whats going on now?" "Oh. We have to go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. There someone will give us our sheduals." Pansy replied as they both started out of the Dorm room. Making their way out of the Common Room, down a few flights of stairs then finally entering the Great Hall. "Here Andrea, our table is over here." Andrea, who wasnt really paying attention looked over to the Gryffindor table. Her eyes catch Harry's and he gives her a small smile. Feeling a bit stupid, Andrea gave him a smile back. Then looked towards Pansy and sat down next to her, which Draco was on the other side of her. "Well Andrea, the Slytherin colors look alright on you." Draco said proudly. "Oh thanks.." She said softly as a few older students dropped a small paper infront of her. "Class sheduals.." Pansy told her as she picked up hers. "Oh Draco! We have double Potions today with the Gryffindorks." Draco let out a small snort. "Good we can see what potion that damn Longbutton will mess up today, without that filthy mudblood Granger helping him." Andrea dropped her spoon for a second and looked up at Draco. "What did you say?" Draco looked curiously at her. "Im talking about Hermione Granger..that stupid mudblood girl over by Potter and Weasle." "Oh.." Andrea said as she moved her glance over towards the Gryffindor table. Spotting Harry she glanced over at the two friends sitting by them. Hermione met Andrea's eyes and threw her a soft smile. Andrea smiles back then looks at Draco and says "She er..didnt seem to bad when I met her.." Draco looked taken back at her and shruged but said nothing. Harry,Hermione, and Ron "You cant be serious trying to make friends with her are you?" Ron spat out looking over in Hermione's direction. "Well why not?" Hermione said throwing him a dirty look. "Why not? Why not?!" He asked as he was trying to come up with a good answer. "Hermione..shes in Slyhterin. She made friends with Draco the first day! Hes probably filling her head with all kinds of stuff against us." "Oh Ron shut up. Shes nice im sure she can see right through that prat." Harry smiled as he looked over in Andrea's direction also. It looked like Andrea was having a good time with them. But every once in a while he thought he could see a bored look on her face. As she got up to leave the Great Hall, Hermione stood up also seeing that she was leaving alone. "Come on. Noone else is with her so we can see cant how bad she is okay Ron?" Ron just rolled his eyes as both he and Harry stood up and walked out behind her. "Hey..Andrea!" Ron called out as he ran up to her. Andrea turned around and smiled at him. "Oh Ron hello" She said happily as they were soon joined by Hermione and Harry. "Hello Hermione. Hello Harry." Both of them smile back to her and muttered their hellos. Hermione could see Andrea was struggling on how to make conversation. Granted it was a bit akward for all of them now that she was a Slytherin. "Oh we just wanted to see how you are getting along." Hermione said sweetly. But Ron opened his big mouth. "Is Draco a really a big prat when hes alone?" "Ron!" Hermione said but Andrea just laughed as she looked at him. "Well..actually at times he can be quite nice..." She said softly as she looked at Ron. A face of disbelief spread on his face. "Your kidding right..nice? Hes the biggest jerk in the world." Hermione shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron shut your mouth..hey Andrea..we were going to take a walk outside for a while to spend the time, do you want to come with us." Andrea smiled as she saw Draco coming out of the Great Hall, their eyes met and he narrowed them as he made a motion for her to come over to him. "Actually..I would love to but..I think I need to get to know the castle better and Professor Dumbledore told Draco to show me around since im in Slytherin." She offered them a small smile as she left them. Back to Andrea "Having fun Carman?" Draco said as he looked at her. "Sort of..what do you want?" Draco smirked a bit as he looked at her for a while. From the look of his face he seemed to be forming a plan. Andrea wasnt sure if she liked him very much. "Well I was thinking about when you said you can play as a Chaser..well what if I told you I could get you into the Slytherin Quidditch Team?" Andrea's eyes were a little wide as she looked at him. "Oh really? Amazing!" Draco smiled as he continued. "I'd thought that would make you happy..although there is one thing..I need to warn you about.." Andrea looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean that if you hang out with filth like Potter,Weasley, and Granger you wont make the team..pluss..you would have a horrible time being in Slytherin." Andrea backed away from him narrowing her eyes. "You mean I can be friends with them? Your insane..they were the first to make friends with me..I like them." Draco also narrowed his eyes at her. "If you want to fit in Hogwarts, Carman you will play by the rules got it?" Andrea sighed as she nodded. "Good...catch you later then." Draco said grinning ear to ear as he shoved past her. Great..Andrea thought. Now what? 


End file.
